SORRY
by Ahn Chaerin
Summary: When 's o r r y' is not just a word to say


"Bagaimana para saksi sah?"

"SAH!"

SORRY

Flashback on

"Ma... Aku gak mau nikah sama dia, apa-apaan sih... Aku cinta sama Rose. Masa aku harus nikah sama perempuan sebatang kara itu."

Perempuan sebatang kara yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu Chaerin. Chaerin adalah anak piatu. Ayahnya meninggalkan dia sendirian sejak ibunya, dan kabarnya sudah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Dia anak satu-satunya.

Selama ini dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sebenarnya Chaerin itu lumayan cantik. Rambutnya lurus pendek sebahu, hidungnya kecil tapi mancung, badannya kecil.

Mama Chanyeol sudah kenal lama dengan mamanya Chaerin. Karena dulu, ayahnya Chaerin kerja sebagai supir keluarga Chanyeol. Dan ibunya adalah pembantu di keluarga Chanyeol. Chaerin bersekolah dibiayai oleh keluarga Chanyeol dari SD hingga SMA. Namun, pada saat ibunya meninggal, dan ayahnya pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai Chaerin. Dia menganggap Chaerin itu beban hidupnya. Karena dari dulu mamanya lebih sayang pada Chaerin. Namun, Chaerin tidak pernah membenci Chanyeol dan diam-diam mencintai Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol sudah pulang dari sekolah, dan langsung tidur di kamarnya, Chaerin diam-diam melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih terpakai. Melepas baju seragamnya dan memakaikannya jas tidur. Terakhir, ia memakaikan Chanyeol selimut. Dan dia memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tidur.

"Ganteng banget kalo lagi tidur. Coba aja dia baik sama gue."

Percakapan Chanyeol dan Mamanya, mengiris hati Chaerin.

Dia senang mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol ketika ia sudah selesai kuliah nanti. Namun, kedengarannya, Chanyeol tidak menyukai berita ini. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih namanya Rosé Park.

"Chanyeol dengerin Mama. Ibunya Chaerin udah nitipin Chaerin ke mama. Mama gak mungkin sama Chaerin terus. Mama nitip dia ke kamu. Lagian juga Chaerin itu baik, Nak. Cantik juga."

"Yang cantik dan baik menurut aku itu ya cuma Rosé Park. Pacar Chanyeol."

"Dia gak baik buat kamu Chanyeol. Semenjak kamu kenal dia, kamu mulai merokok, pergi ke klub malam sampai pagi."

"Gak. Pokoknya Chanyeol gak mau nikah sama anak itu. TITIK!"

Chaerin meneteskan airmatanya. Dan saat Chanyeol lewat depannya, ia langsung buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Chaerin dengan kuat sampai Chaerin meringis.

"Denger baik-baik. Jangan harap lo bakal nikah sama gue. Kalaupun nanti kita nikah, gue pastiin lo bakal menderita. Karena lo udah berani ngambil posisi Rosé di kehidupan gue."

Chanyeol melepas tangan Chaerin hingga tubuh Chaerin tersentak ke tembok. Tidak lama, mama Chanyeol memanggil dia.

"Nak Chaerin, mau nikah sama Chanyeol kan?"

Dalam hati ia sangat mau. Menikah dengan laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai diam-diam adalah salah satu impiannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa egois.

"Chaerin sih terserah Chan aja ma."

Mama Chanyeol mengangguk.

Flashback off

Chaerin POV

Gue lagi dalam perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol yang baru. Gue gak berani bilang itu rumah gue juga. Dia aja gak nganggep gue sama sekali.

Gue sama dia cuma diem aja di mobil dengerin radio. Gak lama gue ketiduran.

Chanyeol POV

Capek banget gila. Mending gitu nikahnya sama Rosé masih bisa gue pandang-pandang buat ilangin capek. Lah dia? Cantik juga enggak. Yang ada malah bikin kesel.

Dengan enaknya dia tidur. Tapi kalo diliat-liat manis juga sih ini anak. Tapi tetep aja, dia ngerebut posisi Rosé di hidup gue. Gue gaakan biarin anak ini hidup tenang di rumah gue.

Dan akhirnya gue sampe di rumah gue yang baru. Udah ada satpamnya juga. Gue klakson mintain buka pager. Makhluk disamping gue kebangun.

Kaget kali denger klakson mobil. Dia ngucek matanya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

'Lucu..'

Gue langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Chan? Kenapa? Pusing?" Dia membuka suara.

Cih! Sok peduli!

"Urusin urusan lo sendiri."

Itu cukup dingin yang bikin dia diam.

Setelah mobil gue parkir dengan sempurna gue langsung turun tanpa mengeluarkan koper apapun. Ya, karena gue udah mindahin barang gue sebelum nikah hari ini.

Gue liat bocah itu kesusahan ngeluarin kopernya dia. Bodo amat sih gue! Siapa suruh nikah sama gue yang jahat sama dia?

Bugh!

"Aduh!"

Kopernya jatuh. Dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Chan.. Bisa tolong bantuin gak? Berat.. Yang ini aja."

Karena gue kesian jadi gue bantuin.

Author POV

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Chaerin dan mengambil alih koper yang lumayan besar buat seorang Chaerin.

"Lain kali gak usah nyusahin gue." Chanyeol menatap Chaerin tajam sambil mengatakan hal sarkastik tadi.

Chaerin menghela napas.

Setelah perjuangan membawa semua barangnya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Airmatanya jatuh seiring dia mengingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Inget ya.. Jangan pernah masuk ke kamar gue dan ruang kerja gue. Kalo sampe lo ketahuan masuk, gue bakal ngehukum lo."

Chaerin tidak mengerti kenapa tidak mengizinkan dia masuk ke kamar atau ruang kerja Chanyeol walaupun hanya untuk membersihkan.

Ia pun keluar ke balkon kamarnya hanya untuk menghirup udara malam.

"Mama... Mama gak usah khawatir lagi, sekarang udah ada Chanyeol yang InsyaAllah bakal jagain Chaerin."

Chaerin menghadap ke langit. Ia saja tidak yakin jika Chanyeol akan menjaganya.

"Mama selalu bilang ke Chaerin, jangan membenci orang yang membenci kita. Sekarang Chaerin lagi nyoba buat gak benci, orang yang benci Chaerin."

"Chaerin sayang mama."

Ia segera menghapus airmatanya. Ia masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Mengganti bajunya dan tertidur lelap.

Chaerin terbangun karena Chanyeol memukul Chaerin dengan bantal.

"HEH! Gue laper. Malah enak-enak tidur disini. Ini rumah gue! Jangan seenaknya!"

Chaerin kaget langsung berdiri ketika melihat Chanyeol.

"Iya maaf, Chan. Aku lupa pasang alarm tadi malem karena lang.."

"Gue gak peduli. Cepetan! Gue laper."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil Chaerin dan mendorongnya untuk menyuruhnya cepat.

Chaerin memberanikan diri bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Chan, mau makan apa?"

Chanyeol menatap dia tajam seolah berkata 'Menurut lo?' Chaerin seketika takut dan langsung ke dapur.

Chaerin melihat bahan makanan yang ada.

Nasi Goreng.

Chaerin langsung membuatkannya untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai, ia mengantarkan Nasi Goreng itu ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memakannya dengan lahap. Chaerin menarik kursi makan di sebrang Chanyeol dengan maksud menemaninya makan. Tapi..

"Ngapain?"

"Mau nemenin kamu makan.."

"Gak perlu. Gue males liat muka lo. Pergi sana!"

Sekali lagi ia terluka karena suaminya sendiri. Chaerin hanya tersenyum.

"Ya udah, maaf Chan. Aku ke kamar aku dulu. Kalo butuh sesuatu bilang."

Tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol.

Chaerin melangkah gontai ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menangis pelan.

Bodoh. Hanya karena hal sepele begitu saja ia sudah menangis, apalagi karena yang lain?

Chaerin beralih ke buku hariannya. Buku harian yang ia tulis untuk ibunya dari dulu.

Pagi, 07.08, Minggu, 04-03-18

Mama, pagi ini Chaerin dibangunin sama Chanyeol. Dia sayang banget sama Chaerin. Terus Chaerin bikinin dia nasi goreng. Dia bilang enak. Dia minta aku buat nemenin dia makan. Karena dia mau mandangin muka aku lebih lama.

Mama, aku cinta sama suamiku.

Ia memutuskan untuk berbohong pada buku harian dan mungkin ibunya.

Ia tidak ingin saat ia membacanya kembali, ia teringat kembali akan luka yang dia dapat pagi ini maupun luka yang akan ia dapatkan selanjutnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Merendam tubuhnya di bath up yang berisi air hangat. Sekedar melepas penat.

Ia terus merenungi apa salahnya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun merepotkan Chanyeol. Ia baru meminta bantuan Chanyeol tadi malam. Itupun karena ia benar-benar tidak mampu mengangkat koper itu.

Setelah selesai, ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju kaos dan celana pendek.

Ia segera membereskan kamarnya dan melanjutkannya membersihkan seluruh isi rumah. Belum terlalu berat karena semua belum terlalu berantakan.

Saat ia ke lantai bawah, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Maaf sayang... Aku gak bermaksud bohong sama kamu..."

"Sayang?"

"Rosé?"

"AKH!"

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi yang membuat Chaerin segera beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya membersihkan rumah.

Tanpa Chaerin sadari, Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan langkah kesal. Chanyeol langsung menarik rambut Chaerin dengan kasar.

"AK! Chan sakit... Jangan ditarik!"

Chanyeol terus menarik rambut Chaerin dengan kasar. Chanyeol melepaskan Chaerin dengan kasar. Chaerin sudah menangis entah karena kepalanya sakit karena rambutnya ditarik Chanyeol atau karena suaminya kasar padanya.

"Kenapa Chan?"

"KENAPA?!" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan nada membentak.

"Maksud aku.. Kan bisa ngomong baik-baik.."

"GAK! GUE GAK BISA!"

"Gara-gara lo! Rosé marah sama gue!"

"Kenapa aku?"

Tak!

Chaerin ditampar Chanyeol lumayan keras sampai Chaerin keseimbangannya dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Ini pertama kalinya ia ditampar seseorang. Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"K-kenapa kamu nampar aku, Chan?"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kata lo?! Gara-gara semua mimpi gue sama Rosé berantakan. Rumah ini tadinya gue mau hadiahin ke Rosé sebagai hadiah pernikahan gue. Tapi apa?! Lo ngambil posisi itu dan Rosé gak mau ketemu atau bahkan liat gue di sekitar dia.. PUAS LO NGANCURIN HIDUP GUE?! HAH?!"

"Chan... Aku sama sekali gaada niat buat ngancurin hidup kamu. Bahkan waktu mama kamu nanya ke aku apa aku mau nikah sama kamu, aku bilang terserah kamu. Aku bahkan gak bilang aku mau, Chan. Kenapa kamu nyalahin aku?"

Chanyeol menampar Chaerin sekali lagi.

"Kalo aja, lo gak pernah tinggal dirumah gue. Kalo aja lo gak dititipin ke mama gue. Kalo aja ibu sialan lo itu.."

Tak!

Chaerin menampar balik. Ia tidak terima ibunya dihina seperti itu.

"Cukup, Chan! Gak usah kamu bawa-bawa mama aku ke masalah kita."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Lo berani nampar gue sekarang? HAH?!"

Chanyeol langsung menyeret Chaerin ke lantai atas.

"Lo rasain balesan gue sekarang!"

mulai saat itu, aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk berhadapan dengan suamiku sendiri

-ahnchaerin

-to be continue-

Hai-hai readers ku tersayang..

Gimana nih? Cocok gak kalo Chanyeolnya jahat?

Cocok lah ya...

Mungkin cerita ini terlalu lebay. Tapi kasus-kasus ini di realita banyak loh.. Makanya, aku jadiin cerita heheheh

Aku mau nanya nih, karakter cowok kedua yang cocok siapa nih kira-kira? Artis KPOP selain EXO juga gapapa.

Please comment kalo kalian punya ide dan kalo kalian suka, kalian harus banget vote.

See you in the chapter


End file.
